Izaya and Shimeji
by Giveortake
Summary: Shizuo can't look at Izaya without laughing anymore, and Izaya wants to find out why. A continuation of Shizuo and Shimeji.


**So, this is kind of a part two of the Shimeji story plot. I might end up adding another part from some other point of view. Maybe a different Durarara couple. xD Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

Izaya didn't like it. Not at all.

It's been one week since Shizuo started acting strange.

Shizuo had been talking with Celty when the informant found him. With a large grin, he sauntered over and waved hello. "Oh Shizu-chan~" Celty looked up and seemed to worry at the sight of him. Then Shizuo looked up. Izaya stopped in front of him, acting casual as he felt for his flickblade. "How's my little Shizu-chan?" Shizuo was simply staring at him, blinking a little. Izaya controlled the urge to raise an eyebrow. Celty looked from Shizuo to Izaya, then to Shizuo again. Pulling out her PDA, she typed something and showed it to Shizuo. "_Are you alright, or are you controlling your anger today?_" she asked. Shizuo shook his head and put a hand over his face, resting his elbow on his knee. Izaya allowed his eyebrow to raise questioningly. "Does Shizu-chan have a headache?" he mocked, earning no response out of Shizuo. He frowned and threw a desperate glance at Celty. She shook her "head" and shrugged, just as confused as he was. Shizuo suddenly started to shake and threw his head back, laughing loudly. Celty and Izaya jumped. The Dulahan typed away again "_What's so funny, Shizuo?_" He just shook his head and laughed. Controlling himself a little, he managed, "Izaya... you're just..." Shizuo laughed again. "Oh man, I gotta get out of here." He said as he walked away laughing, leaving the other two completely baffled. Izaya was thoughtful when he finally left. "What could have possibly made Shizuo too giggly to chase after me?"

In fact, laughing seemed to be the only reaction Shizuo had to Izaya recently. It was starting to tick off Izaya to no end. It seemed like nothing he would do would do a thing to the man. He started to even resort to manipulating gangs to go after him daily, but no matter how upset he got, one look at Izaya would send Shizuo laughing. Izaya stared in the mirror, looking for anything that would have made him remotely hilarious.

Finding nothing, he sat down at his desk, irritated. '_The internet must hold the answer._' He thought to himself, clicking on a few sites and checking. "Someone must have posted something that ruined my reputation. That must be it." He mumbled, clicking through pages of internet. After finding nothing, he sighed. Kicking back, he ran a hand through his hair. "Perhaps I'm just not enough to piss him off anymore."

He looked back at his page and blinked. "How did I get on this site?" He mumbled, looking around. "What the?" His mouse paused. " '_Here's a link to a Izaya Shimeji_' What's a Shimeji?" A scroll through the comments told him about how he supposedly climbs all over people's monitors, he walks around or tosses programs off the screen... Izaya didn't know what to think, and then the last comment made him freeze. "_This thing is great! I can't believe how tiny and out-of-character this mini-flea is. Now I can't think of him without imagining a tiny army of these guys running after him, eating ice-cream and dressing up. It's certainly helped me look at him in a more humorous light._"

Izaya's eye twitched. The author of the comment was posted as anonymous, but Izaya knew who it was. Who else would call him Flea? He stared at the hateful link which had ruined his ability to make Shizuo angry. A brilliant idea came to him. If there's one of himself, shouldn't there be one of Shizuo as well? Grinning at his clever idea, he looked around the site until he found a link to one of Shizuo. He clicked it and began downloading it, laughing to himself about how he would be able to have a mini-Shizuo at his fingertips to torment. Absentmindedly he scrolled through the comments, noting that they all seemed to talk about how tiny and nondestructive Shizuo was in this. It finished downloading, and Izaya went to install it.

Something caught his eye.

"What do you mean it's only for the PSP?"

_Shizuo, you and your bastard PSPs._

At home, Shizuo sneezed. Rubbing his nose, he went back to his program. "Someone must be saying something bad about me." He muttered, chuckling as he threw a mini-Izaya across the screen.


End file.
